IWE TLC: Tables, Ladders,
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2016) is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and IWE Network event produced by IWE which will take place on December 4, 2016, at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. This will be the eighth event under the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs event. Background :See also: Professional wrestling The card will include matches resulting from scripted storylines and have results predetermined by IWE on the SmackDown brand, one of IWE's two brand divisions. Storylines are produced on IWE's weekly television show SmackDown LIVE. At No Mercy, KJ Styles defeated both Dean Ambrose and Dustin Simpson to retain the IWE World Championship. On the October 25 episode of SmackDown, Ambrose fought Styles and if Ambrose won, he would have become the number one contender for the title, but James Ellsworth attacked Styles causing Ambrose to be disqualified. A rematch took place on the November 1 episode of SmackDown and if Ambrose won, he would earn a championship match and which Ambrose defeated Styles. On "Talking Smack" following SmackDown LIVE, Commissioner Shane Matteson announced that Ambrose would challenge Styles for the IWE World Championship in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at TLC. At Survivor Series, Ambrose and Styles, both part of Team SmackDown, had a physical confrontation during their Survivor Series elimination match against Team Raw. This led to Ambrose being eliminated by Braun Strowman. Later in the match, Ambrose returned to the ring and attacked Styles. Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns then had a mini-Shield reunion where they performed a Triple Powerbomb on Styles through a broadcast table, which enabled Rollins to eliminate Styles. On the following SmackDown, Ambrose was given the night off for his actions and Ellsworth was granted a SmackDown contract. Styles came out and stated that Ambrose does not belong on SmackDown for what he did at Survivor Series and does not deserve the title match at TLC. He also said that Ellsworth did not deserve a contract, and that he should have to earn it in a ladder match. Ellsworth, touting that he had already beat Styles twice before, then challenged Styles to a ladder match in the main event with his new contract on the line, as well as a future opportunity for the IWE World Championship. Ambrose returned during the match and helped Ellsworth defeat Styles and earned him the SmackDown contract and an eventual championship match. On the November 15 episode of SmackDown, The Miz defeated Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship. The Miz then retained the title at Survivor Series in an interpromotional match against Raw's Sami Zayn, keeping the title on SmackDown. On the November 22 episode of SmackDown, The Miz gloated about his controversial win and was then scheduled to defend the title against Kalisto that night. He retained the title due to distraction by Baron Corbin, however, Ziggler came out and superkicked Miz. Later, General Manager Daniel Bryan scheduled The Miz to defend his championship against Ziggler at TLC in a ladder match. SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch was originally scheduled to defend the title against Alexa Bliss at No Mercy, but due to a legitimate out-of-ring injury, she was unable to compete and the match was rescheduled for the November 8 episode of SmackDown. Lynch would win the match by submission; however, the referee did not see Bliss' foot on the rope. On the November 22 episode of SmackDown, Bliss demanded a rematch and Lynch said she will get it at TLC. On the August 2 episode of SmackDown, Kalisto was injured by Baron Corbin. Kalisto returned on the November 8 episode of SmackDown and faced Corbin; during the match, Kalisto injured Corbin's knee, preventing Corbin from competing at Survivor Series. Kalisto was granted a championship match for Raw's IWE Cruiserweight Championship at Survivor Series; if Kalisto won, the title and the cruiserweight division would transfer to SmackDown. During the match, however, Corbin interfered, costing Kalisto the title and SmackDown the division. On the following SmackDown, Kalisto was granted an Intercontinental Championship match against The Miz, but lost due to distraction by Corbin, who then executed End of Days on Kalisto. For Corbin interfering in both of Kalisto's championship matches and also costing SmackDown the cruiserweight division, he was scheduled to face Kane. During the match, Kalisto interfered and attacked Corbin. Afterwards on Talking Smack, it was announced that Kalisto will face Corbin at TLC in a chairs match. A Tag Team Turmoil match took place, involving The Hype Bros, The Ascension, American Alpha, Breezango, The Usos, and The Vaudevillains, with the winner becoming the number one contender for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. American Alpha won but Bray Wyatt and Kevin Orton (of The Wyatt Family), who had won the Survivor Series match for SmackDown's men's team, immediately challenged them to a match for the number one contender's spot the following week. Nikki Bella was the captain for Team SmackDown at Survivor Series for the women's Survivor Series elimination match. Before the match, however, someone attacked her backstage, preventing her from competing. On the November 22 episode of SmackDown, Nikki Bella confronted Carmella, believing Carmella to be the one that attacked her, as they have been feuding for several weeks, but Carmella denied it. Nikki then said that regardless if Carmella was the one that attacked her, they will settle their differences at TLC in a no disqualification match. Match Preview Results ; ; *KJ Styles © vs. Dean Ambrose in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the IWE World Championship *Becky Lynch © vs. Alexa Bliss for the IWE SmackDown Women's Championship *Heath Slater & Rhyno vs. American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) or The New Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton) for the IWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship #1 Contendership Match *The Miz © (w/ Maryse) vs. Dolph Ziggler in a Ladder match for the IWE Intercontinental Championship *Nikki Bella vs. Carmella in a No Disqualification match *Kalisto vs. Baron Corbin in a Chairs match Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Event gallery *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs DVD release External links